


Broken Monotony

by fictocriticism



Category: Glee
Genre: College, Future Fic, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-02
Updated: 2012-06-02
Packaged: 2017-11-06 14:05:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/419726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictocriticism/pseuds/fictocriticism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt's had a bad day. Sebastian just made it worse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Monotony

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Susan. An attempt to warm up to some more Kurtbastian... hopefully soon.

Kurt’s had a bad day. New York hasn’t become the place of his dreams just yet even one year on. Today’s shift at the coffee shop had run late, which set him behind for his evening class, and ultimately leaves Kurt not coming home until nearly 10:00. He’s exhausted and looking forward to a hot bath and his take-away chinese that he just picked up. The worst part? He just gets to wake up and do it all again tomorrow. What he would give for some excitement in his life.    
  
He climbs the stairs to his shared apartment and fumbles with the keys for a moment before wrenching it successfully. Kurt pushes open the door to his apartment to an eyeful of a naked Sebastian Smythe.    
  
“What the  fuck ?” he shouts, hands immediately going up to cover his delicate eyes before his retinas can burn at the sight of that lean, surprisingly built, but still  infuriating body.    
  
“Well, if it isn’t Lima’s most famous twink,” Sebastian drawls and Kurt feels his hackles rise instantaneously.    
  
“Jason!” he shouts. “Why is Sebastian Smythe naked in our living room?”   
  
Kurt peeks briefly through a gap in his fingers and spies Jason frantically throwing his clothes on and picking up tissues from--   
  
“You had sex with him on the  couch? ”    
  
It’s enough for him to drop his hands in order to glare properly at his roommate, who is sheepishly thrusting Sebastian’s clothes into his hands.    
  
“Smythe? I thought you said it was Anderson.” Jason asks, looking sidelong at Sebastian who just shrugs.    
  
“Hey, at least I told you my actual first name,” Sebastian says (still naked), ignoring the way Kurt’s starting to flush all the way from his cheeks to his chest as his rage builds to dangerous levels. “Anyway, it was a really comfortable couch, Kurt. Long enough for a good fuck.”   
  
“My father bought me that couch, Jason! I  sit  on that couch! Oh my  god .” Kurt runs his hands through his hair, wondering what the hell has just happened.    
  
“What are you even doing here, Sebastian? Why are you in this city? And could you please put some clothes on?”   
  
“Why wouldn’t I be in New York? You’re here, after all,” Sebastian says over his shoulder, casually pulling on some of the tightest boxer briefs Kurt has ever seen. They’re black and leave absolutely nothing to the imagination. Kurt assumes Sebastian is doing this on purpose, the bastard, and now he’s leaning down to pull his jeans up and  wow , does that move accentuate his ass. Jesus, he needs to pull himself together.    
  
“Whatever, Sebastian. Just get out of here. And you, Jason!” Kurt rounds on him with his most threatening tone. You know the rules.”   
  
“No sex on the couch, I know, but it was just--”   
  
“No!” Kurt says, hands up as if he can stop the words coming out of his mouth. “Don’t tell me  anything about your sex with Sebastian.”   
  
“Don’t you want to hear the juicy details, Kurt? Give you something to think about later on maybe? I’d offer to show you the details, but I know how squeamish you can get.”    
  
Jason’s looking between the two of them now in consternation. “Do you guys know each other then?”    
  
Sebastian’s grin widens, showing off those ridiculous teeth and Kurt feels his fists clench involuntarily.    
  
“Didn’t you know? We’re old school friends. Kurt here has been my arch enemy since junior year.”   
  
“For good reason,” Kurt says sharply.    
  
“Water under the bridge, right, Kurt? You’ve left Blaine long behind now.”   
  
“Surely you have other things to be doing? Or other people?”   
  
“Hey!” Jason protests. Kurt ignores him.    
  
“Not anymore,” Sebastian sprawls onto the couch and looked up at Kurt, batting his eyelashes ridiculously. “You should come sit with me. I can tell you some stories.” He pats the cushion next to him, and stage whispers, “They’re about my cock.”   
  
“Isn’t it bad form to hit on me after sleeping with my roommate on that couch not even five minutes ago?” Kurt asks, incredulously.    
  
“Or is it  excellent form?” Sebastian counters, arching an eyebrow.    
  
“Oh god. I’m getting out of here.” Kurt checks his pocket quickly for his things, realises his keys are still in his hands, and retraces his three steps back to the door.    
  
“Please make sure he’s gone before I get back, Jason--”   
  
“I wouldn’t worry about that, doll. I’m coming with you,” Sebastian says, jumping up and leaning over to give Jason a kiss on the cheek.    
  
Kurt scrunches his nose in disgust, before Sebastian’s words sink in.    
  
“Oh no you’re not!” he shouts, and darts out of the door, Sebastian on his heels, thundering down the rickety staircase.     
  
As he runs across the street and darts blindly down the closest alleyway, Kurt reflects that he can’t really complain about things being  boring anymore. 


End file.
